


Reversal

by nostalgia



Series: Interlude [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doctor/Master - Freeform, F/M, Filthy, Heterosexual Sex, Kinks, Light Bondage, Porn, Swearing, Vault Sex, Very Mild BDSM I Think?, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: “I want you to tie me up.” Missy plays a new game.





	Reversal

“Right,” said Missy when she was finished undressing, “we're going to try something a bit different this evening.”

The Doctor finished piling his clothes on the chair by the bed. “Different?”

She nodding, stepping forwards to close the gap between them. “Just a bit.” She lifted her hand to toy with the sparse grey hairs across his chest. “I think you'll like it.” She smiled. “I know you don't like thinking of me as your prisoner here, holding that certain advantage over me, but sometimes it kind of turns me on.”

He looked confused. “It does?”

She nodded, moving her hand down from his chest and curling her fingers round his cock. “Yes. I'm supposed to stay in the vault, I'm supposed to do as I'm told, I'm supposed to be a good girl now.” She smiled. “I'm not, of course,” she said, tightening her grip, “but I think you like that.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I'm glad you asked,” she said, clambering onto the bed and kneeling in the centre. She reached out to rest her hands on the railing of the headboard. “Beside cabinet, top drawer, there should be something in there that you recognise.”

He moved round the bed, stooping to open the drawer. He pulled out a long dark strip of fabric. It was a burgundy bow tie. 

“Where did you get this?” he asked, frowning at it.

“Oh, come on, a girl has to have _some_ secrets.” She patted the rail. “Over here, chop chop.” She smiled up at him as he stood in front of her. “I want you to tie me up.”

“What? Seriously?”

She nodded, lifting her left hand and offering him her wrist. “Go on.”

“It's usually me that ends up tied to the furniture,” he said, staring blankly at her pale wrist. 

“Like I said, we're going to try something different.”

“Okay,” he said, uncertainty in his voice. “If that's what you want.” He wrapped one end of the tie around her wrist, gazing at her silently as he looped the other end through the railing before attaching it to her other wrist. 

Missy gave her bonds an experimental tug. “That should do.”

“It's not too tight?”

“It's fine.”

“You're sure?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up and get into bed.”

She felt the mattress dip as he moved to kneel behind her, and she closed her fingers over the rail. 

“Missy...”

She glanced at him over her shoulder. “Something wrong?”

He cleared his throat. “I'm not really sure this is my kind of thing.”

“Don't be silly, it'll be good. You'll like it. Trust me.” 

He ran a fingertip down her back, tracing her spine. “It doesn't really seem like your kind of thing either.”

“Touch me,” she said, “go on, you'll feel how wet I am.” She felt his long fingers venturing between her legs, and she sighed quietly when he slid a finger between the folds of her cunt. “See?”

“You're soaking,” he said, and he almost sounded surprised.

“Exactly, because I know how much fun this is going to be. For both of us.” She moaned gently to encourage him. “Can you feel how wet you've got me, Doctor? And all you had to do with tie me to the bed.” She turned her head again, looking at him from the corner of eye. “Are you hard enough yet? Are you hard enough to fuck me?”

“Yes, if you want me to.” He settled his hands at her waist, stroking her skin with his fingertips.

She decided that he probably needed a bit more encouragement. “You know,” she said, lowering her voice to the deep tone she knew he loved, “I'm probably wet enough for you to just glide all the way in on the first stroke. Would you like to try that?” She smiled as she felt him pressing up against her, pulling her towards him, his cock nudging against her entrance. “Go on, give it a go.”

She closed her eyes and moaned softly as he entered her, feeling him pushing in with a steady pressure until he had filled her completely. 

“Yes,” she said, “just like that.” She pushed back against him, moaned loudly as she felt him withdraw slightly before pushing back inside. She felt the move repeat, felt his hands slide to her hips to hold her in place as he rocked against her. 

“Have I told you,” she continued, “how much I like this cock? I think it's one of your best. It's a perfect size as well. Not too big but enough to make me feel pleasantly full.” She gasped and smiled as he sank back in with an unexpectedly hard thrust. “I hadn't told you that before, eh? I should have.”

She was starting to feel a bit restricted with her hands tied. “I want to touch myself,” she announced. “You can untie me now, Doctor.”

A brief pause and then, “No.”

Well, that wasn't how it was supposed to go. “What?”

“I said no. I don't want to untie you. I like you like this.”

Huh. “I thought this wasn't your kind of thing,” she said, reminding him.

“I changed my mind,” he said. He slowed the pace just the tiniest bit. “Do you want to use the safeword?” he asked, voice quieter.

She shook her head. “No. No, I'm fine like this. Surprised, but fine.” She gripped the rail a little more tightly, bracing herself so she could push back against him more firmly.

“What do you like about it?” she asked after a moment. “Is it the power? Is that it? Poor defenceless little Missy all tied up on her knees while you fuck her from behind?”

“Might be, but I don't think so.”

“No?” She thought. “I know it's not about submission. You may not have noticed, dear Doctor, but I'm not actually submitting to you right now.”

He laughed at that. “You never do.”

“Well,” she said, “a bit of mystery can be a good thing sometimes. Any other unexplored kinks you'd like to share with me?” 

A moment, then, “Missy?”

“Yes?”

“How do you feel about begging?”

“Me? You want _me_ to beg _you_? For what? For your magical unparalleled cock?” She raised an eyebrow. “My, Doctor, I'm seeing a whole new side to you this evening. I think I like it.”

“It was just a suggestion.”

“I can give it a go, if it's what you really want. Might not be any good at it, but I'll try my best.” She took a moment to get herself into the role. “Oh, Doctor,” she said, a bit too loudly, “please fuck me just a tiny bit harder. I'm begging you. Literally begging.”

He snorted a laugh. “Bit too much. Too theatrical.”

She smiled as well. “You think so? Okay, I'll try again.” She considered her audience and dropped her voice to a throaty growl, throwing a bit of moaning in as well for good measure. “I want you to fuck me till I can't walk. Would you do that? Please? Just for me? Please, I need it. You know that. Go on, do it. Oh, please. Please?”

She had thought she was doing quite well, judging by the timing of his thrusts and the occasional moan, but he loosened his grip on her hips, slowing down their movements until they were perfectly still.

“What's the matter?” she asked, confused. “Didn't you like the begging?”

“Liked it a bit too much,” he admitted. “Didn't want to come before you did.”

“Oh,” she said. “Are you that close already?”

“Just give me a minute, it'll be fine.” He moved his hands up and around her, running them over her breasts, trailing them down her sides, stroking the skin on her thighs. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” he asked, voice almost a whisper.

“You've mentioned it occasionally. Mostly when we're in bed doing unspeakable things to each other.”

“Well, I should say it at other times too.” He kept touching her, apparently quite keen to explore her from this new angle. She heard him groan quietly, moving inside her ever so slightly as his hips pressed forwards. “We can go again, if you like, I've calmed myself down a bit.”

“I'd like that.”

“Any requests?”

She smiled. “Nothing fancy, just the usual.”

“The usual?”

“You know how I like it, honey.”

He started moving again, picking up a new rhythm. “I know you like it deep,” he said, tugging her hips back and pressing into her until she cried out involuntarily. He began to move more quickly, rapid thrusts that left her gasping. “And I know you like it fast.” She could almost hear the smirk. 

“If you weren't so good at this I'd slap you for being smug.”

“You might anyway, you're a bit slap-happy at times.”

She could hear herself getting louder, more wanton. “Will you just stop talking and fuck me?” 

“Happy to.”

She was getting closer to the edge with every lust-filled moment. She could feel it, the tension growing, and she knew it was going to be good. So when he suddenly stilled behind her and withdrew completely it was all she could do not to scream in frustration.

“What's wrong?” She hadn't felt him come yet, so it couldn't be that. “I thought you were enjoying yourself?”

He shifted away from her, moving up the bed. “I want to see your face, is that okay? I want to watch you when you come.” He swiftly worked the knots that held her tied, releasing her hands.

She rubbed absently at her wrists. “I suppose no position is perfect.”

He moved towards her again, altering their positions on the bed. “Come on,” he said, softly, “let's get you onto your back.” 

She let him turn her over, lay beneath him with her legs spread wide and her hands on his shoulders. She waited, waited more, and still he wasn't back inside her. “Have you forgotten where it goes?” she asked. “Because if you have -”

His kiss silenced her. He bit gently on her lower lip as he pulled her close and slid back into her. She fisted a hand in his hair, moved the other to the back of his neck. She gasped, groaned, lifted her hips to meet his.

“Fuck,” she said, lips still pressed against his. He moved his mouth from hers, turned his attention to the exposed length of her throat. 

“Talk to me,” she said between ragged breaths. “I want to know what it's like.”

His breath was hot on her skin. “What?”

“Tell me what you feel. Tell me what it feels like when we fuck.”

She felt the curve of his smile against her neck. He kissed his way back to her mouth. “You're hot,” he said, lips never leaving her. “Not as hot as a human, cooler than that. I prefer that. I prefer you.”

He cupped a breast in his hand, squeezing gently. “And you're wet. You're always so wet. Soaking, most of the time. I like that I can get you so wet.”

His thumb circled the hard bud of her nipple. He moved his head to press his mouth against her ear. “And the way your cunt feels around my cock, I love that. Especially when you come for me, all those little muscles spasms. You have no idea how good that feels.” 

She dug her nails into the back of his neck, hard enough to leave a mark. She heard him gasp at the familiar sensation. “It's not just that, though,” he continued in her ear. “It's everything. The whole package. The way you throw your head back when you come, those gorgeous little noises that you make. And you've got a filthy mind, that's good too. So inventive. I never know what you're going to do to me next.” 

“Oh, fuck,” she gasped. “Oh fuck, I'm so close.”

He changed position, finding a new angle that let him go even deeper. “You're probably the best I've ever had, do you know that, Missy? And maybe someday we'll regenerate the other way round and you can do this to me.” He kissed the skin beneath her ear. “Something to look forward to, eh?”

He lifted his head just enough to move his mouth back to hers. “Sometimes I get hard just thinking about you. About fucking you. And it's awkward sometimes, if I'm giving a lecture on God knows what and the only thing in my head is you. What you look like naked, what it feels like when your mouth's on my cock. Or the way your cunt tastes on my tongue, or maybe the exact curve of your breasts. Fuck, Missy, I'm supposed to be teaching them physics but all I want to do is come down to this damn vault and bury myself inside you.”

She pulled him closer as her orgasm hit, arching into his touch and she knew she was just ahead of him. She heard him swear, met his last few desperate thrusts and gave one final quiet moan when she felt his climax.

They lay tangled together, breathing heavily. With a reluctant sigh he pulled away from her, rolling over onto his back. 

“I can't stay,” he said.

“You always say that.”

“It's always true.” He sat up on the edge of the bed. “You should get under the covers, it gets cold at night.”

“Later,” she said, curling up on her side.

He reached up to stroke her hair, smoothing it down against her scalp. “You're going to get out of here some day, you know that, right?”

She nodded. “So you say,” she answered, voice hushed.

“You will. And then we'll travel together, just you and me. We'll visit every star in the sky, and all the planets, even the rubbish ones.” She smiled at that, and he said, “Okay, maybe not the rubbish ones. But the good ones, we'll go to all of those.” He lifted his hand from her hair, laid his palm against her cheek. “I've been looking forward to it all my lives.”

“Me too.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. “Get some sleep, I think we both need it.” He rose from the bed and went to fetch his clothes from the chair. 

Missy closed her eyes, thinking of the stars.


End file.
